


Meet again

by jimmoalone



Category: Cross Talk RPS
Genre: I ship all Fumito, M/M, all fake, korewa Mey desu, they are all Chinese but I translated their names all to Japanese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-10-05 18:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimmoalone/pseuds/jimmoalone
Summary: 史爷亲女儿粉. 勿扰真人.





	1. Chapter 1

    “…德胜门到了, 请从列车行驶方向左侧下车…”晚上九点多刚下班的史爱东在地铁上睡着了, 迷迷糊糊听见报站的声音, 他连口水都来不及擦拎着包忙着往外冲, 出了车厢往前走了没几步车子开走了, 松了口气又往前走了几步, 一拍脑门, 连忙转身, 视线将将逮到疾驰而去的车尾, 他一个人念上了:“我特么又把水杯落车上了… 这个月第二回了啊…” 念叨着, 一个背着书包的高个子男青年迎面朝他走去, 怯生生地问:“请问这是您的杯子吗?” 史爱东盯着对方手里的杯子, 失落的浓眉立刻扬起, 露出一个帅气的笑脸:“谢谢, 谢谢, 是我的.” 青年双手将杯子递给史爱东, 看上去有些紧张. 史爱东接过杯子, 觉得杯身有点潮, 但他没有太在意, 依然道谢. 青年不好意思地笑笑, 颇显激动, 丢下一句‘不客气’就跑走了. 史爱东挑眉端详着自己的杯子, 觉着奇怪, 自嘲地笑了声, 独自一人慢慢往家走.

    他的家里一个月前还有一个女人, 如今各自分开. 表面上是和平分手, 实际上史爱东心里跟明镜儿似的, 他一快四十的老爷儿们在一个厂里上班到现在还是副科长, 因为太敬业陪老婆的时间也少, 不知不觉他被戴上了有颜色的帽子, 婚内前妻没少说他叫他送送礼早日转正科. 更多时候是在说孩子的事, 史爱东也别怎么迷了心窍了, 不愿意要孩子, 认为要孩子是很大风险的事, 因为你永远不会知道孩子将来会成为什么样的人, 他自己还没有信心教出一个好孩子. 婚姻持续十来年, 终于有一天让他发现了前妻和一个厨子有关系, 他反而松了口气, 终于要结束了, 这婚他结着累, 过着更累. 离婚那天他长长缓了口气, 看着天空, 从未觉得北京的天灰得这么舒服.

    碰到岳云鹏是情理之中也意料之外的事.

    离婚之后一百多平的房子显得越发空旷, 史爱东索性卖了房子, 在厂子附近买了一间一室一厅的二手房, 想着装修一下就找到了德云工作室, 那时候工作室不大, 也没那么贵的价格. 量房后没几天史爱东去工作室敲了板算定下来了, 交了定金. 他也不信什么开工好日子, 所以第二天工人就进了他们家, 他暂时搬到了厂子宿舍住. 平时他也不去关心工程进度, 反正就他一人, 只要不是太慢, 也不是很着急. 周末他中午吃完饭才去房子转转, 到了地方都一点多了, 他瞧见门开着就推门进去, 里面摆着很多材料, 却不见人影, 史爱东疑惑地往里走, 见一个平头小胖子叼着烟坐在手脚架上仰头倒腾天花板上的瑕疵. 史爱东开了口:“那个…” 小胖子—也是岳云鹏皱着眉头, 不伦不类地叼着烟低头瞟着这个不速之客:“你谁啊?”“我是这房子的主人.”史爱东有点不高兴, 这不管是谁这人不能这么说话吧, 太让人不舒服了. “对不住, 这里经常有同行装成业主过来偷艺.”岳云鹏好像根本没信眼下这个矮个中年的话, 不耐烦地说,“您要是同行麻烦您该哪儿去哪儿去, 我不想叫物业来轰你走.” 回头继续一点一点给天花板上的瑕疵抹平. 史爱东挺想抽人, 后来想想这小胖子说得也对, 自己无凭无据的说是这房子主人, 人家是得怀疑怀疑. 他默默给这公司点了个赞, 房子里到处转了一圈, 也看不出什么玩意儿, 只觉得人公司没坑他, 便走了. 第二个星期他又去了自己的房子, 这次外面有人, 小胖子则蹲在墙边用平铲抹踢脚线上的不平的地方. 感觉到身后站了一个人, 岳云鹏面无表情地抬头看了眼, 一只手接着嘴里叼着的烟, 确认般的问:“您是业主?”“是, 我上次来过一次.”史爱东想这小平头大概跟自己老板打听了他的长相.“你叫什么?”岳云鹏依然谨慎, 但没那么咄咄逼人了. 史爱东介绍自己说:“史爱东. 要给你看身份证吗?”“不用不用, 上次对不住, 您多担待.”说完露出个有些害羞的笑容, 蹲在地上仰视着史爱东的脸. 史爱东左边嘴角一挑, 忍俊不禁.

    后来每星期史爱东都过来, 看着岳云鹏忙这忙那, 他也不掺和, 有一句没一句地跟他聊着天, 由本来的转一圈就走, 到后来的从早上就溜达去房子, 中午晚上和岳云鹏一起吃饭, 有时候也跟他们工程队的另一个水泥匠和当时的设计师闫云达一起吃饭. 那段时间他觉得自己重新找回了快乐, 尤其是岳云鹏愿意听他叨叨工作上的事情. 工程结束了他们也没有断了联系, 好像特别有的聊, 史爱东开始每个星期都想跟岳云鹏聚聚聊聊天, 有时候李鹤彪也来凑热闹, 更多的时候是能喝酒的闫云达过来. 如果说岳云鹏是个好听众, 那闫云达绝对是个好说客. 他能从美国总统说到哪个胡同的老太太家的猫生了几个小崽子, 这可让史爱东打开了话匣子, 在美国总统的问题上没法争论, 但在小崽子的问题上还是有的争的. 他时常和闫云达两个人互相挤兑地面红耳赤, 岳云鹏在一旁喝酒吃花生, 一边把自己做的菜往史爱东碗里夹. 史爱东往往等他们都走了之后才觉察出来这菜做得真好吃.

    史爱东是个很没安全感的人. 现在认识的这帮都是年轻人, 愿意和他聊天他觉得真是感激, 他也讨厌变化, 虽然有些自私, 但他还是想这样的日子一直下去. 可有个人偏偏把他的生活撞出了一个不可逆的弯.

    某个星期六晚上史爱东在家里洗菜, 等岳云鹏来做饭, 门被拍响了, 史爱东就着围裙擦掉手上的水去开门, 闫云达不大不小的眼睛弯成两道月牙出现在门口, 笑道:“史科长!” 特意在矮个子男人的姓上咬了重音. 史爱东有些茫然地往闫云达身后看, 不由自主地产生一股失落的情绪, 但那也只是一瞬, 侧身将年轻人让进家里, 装作不经意地问:“小岳怎么没来?”“你不是吧, 我这么不招你待见?”闫云达凑近史爱东, 像逗小孩一样逗这个比他大十几岁的男人. 史爱东嫌弃地拍开那张憋着坏水表情的脸:“他不来谁特么做饭啊!”“我啊!”闫云达挺直腰杆, 自信地拍拍胸脯, 比划了个大拇指,“我做菜可比小岳好吃!”史爱东立刻翘了嘴唇, 挤兑他:“哎哟哟别特么吹牛了, 你要是会做菜我跟你姓!”“行啊, 等着当我媳妇儿吧!”闫云达看上去一点也不像开玩笑, 史爱东则因为他的话推了他一把, 也没当真:“滚犊子吧你!”

    四菜一汤摆上桌时史爱东惊喜又赞叹地划着筷子, 不停地看这几个菜:“行啊你, 真给你折腾出来了! 卖相还不错!”说着盯住西红柿炒鸡蛋, 捡了一块鸡蛋放进嘴里, 由衷地赞美道,“哎哟喂, 这跟小岳的水平差不离啊! 好吃!”闫云达落了座, 难得温柔地笑:“你喜欢就成.”

    饭桌上两人天南地北地聊, 小酒自然少不了, 不多时史爱东便喝得有点上头. 同样喝得脸通红的还有闫云达. 史爱东先挪到了沙发上歇息, 没一会儿身边沙发塌了一块, 他回头瞧, 闫云达直勾勾地盯着他. 史爱东分不出来闫云达此时带着什么情绪, 随手勾了一下闫云达下巴, 打趣道:“你也喝多了?”年轻人一下抓住史爱东的手, 半开玩笑半认真道:“哎哟我去, 我可是有价儿的啊, 你居然调戏我啊!”“有什么价, 你这全白给!”“白给你就要着?”史爱东晃晃脑袋, 嘲笑他:“你也得给啊!” 两人沉默了半分钟, 史爱东正要看看怎么回事, 手被闫云达攥在手里多少有些不给劲, 被突然一个使力推倒在沙发上, 闫云达带着酒气的脸凑得距离自己只剩几厘米, 两只手腕都被死死扣在沙发垫上. 闫云达哑着嗓子, 气音道:“我给你.”话音刚落, 火热的唇落下来. 史爱东自然是不愿意, 死挣着手腕. 闫云达气血方刚哪里容得他逃了, 放开他的唇贴着人耳朵嘶声:“我喜欢你, 我想要你.”说着舌尖划过耳后的骨头, 激得史爱东颤了一下, 身子软了一半. 身上的人感应到了年长人的激颤, 腾出一只手不慌不忙解开史爱东的衬衫纽扣, 手指若有似无掠过那人的乳尖, 再看那人微微仰着头, 闭着眼牙齿咬着嘴唇, 似是压抑着情绪. 闫云达轻笑, 将阵地转向史爱东的胸口, 舌尖在敞开的胸口中间打着圈, 和走路一样一点一点挪到一边的乳头, 忽地含住它, 手也不闲着, 逗弄着另一边的红豆不让它受到一点冷落, 本来擒着身下人手腕的手也空出来抚到了史爱东裤链的地方摩挲, 只是蹭到一点点阳物便让史爱东狠狠喘了一声. 毕竟是久旱性事, 史爱东此刻根本没办法思考, 完全沦为了下半身的动物. 闫云达很满意年长男人的反应, 舔吻拉扯乳头的同时将史爱东的裤链拉开, 手伸进去有节奏地隔着内裤撸着他半勃的阴茎. 被套弄的男人此时脖子仰地更甚, 双手绕过闫云达的肩膀拽着他的衣服. 他的胸口到脸上蔓延着一片情动的潮红, 看得始作俑者兴奋不已, 自己的巨龙在裤子里备受折磨. 被隔着内裤套弄对此时的史爱东来说无异于隔靴搔痒, 情不自禁地呢喃出口:“快点…” 听到这条指令, 年轻男人也无心恋战, 双膝分别跪在史爱东两侧, 解开皮带褪下裤子和内裤放出硬挺的阳物, 也三下五除二地褪下对方的裤子, 手心吐了口吐沫, 迫不及待地将两人的物件握在一起, 引得两人同时喘了一声, 史爱东情难自已, 拉下闫云达吻上去. 闫云达迅速夺回了主动权, 在史爱东的口腔里肆意翻搅. 被上下夹击的史爱东搂着闫云达, 越搂越紧, 最后喉咙里喊出一声也被闫云达吞了进去, 下面先缴了械. 感受到手上滚烫的潮意, 闫云达忙在手里冲刺了几下, 阳具沾上了史爱东身先士卒的子孙, 也前后脚地释放在手里.

    史爱东第二天早上醒来时发现自己被人抱在怀里, 他回身, 闫云达安静地睡着, 睫毛长得煞是好看. 然而几乎是顷刻间, 他忽然意识到自己一丝怒意都没有. 甚至, 还有点喜欢上了这个, 男人.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 史爷亲女儿粉. 勿扰真人.

黑暗的房间里, 史爱东怎么也没想过自己付出了那么多, 最后却像泼出去的水一样, 有去无回. 就像情窦初开的青年, 轰轰烈烈和闫云达爱了几年, 最后却落个竹篮打水的下场. 他想不通, 昨天还和他浓情蜜意的人, 今天就发来一条短消息说, 你走吧. 史爱东很奇怪, 这是什么打招呼方式? 电话打回去, 一个年长略带沙哑的男人接的电话:“我是闫云达的父亲. 我知道你是史爱东, 这么跟你说, 你工作的厂子是我名下的, 只要你跟犬子不再联系, 我把厂子划到你名下, 厂子不用你管理, 挣的钱都归你.” 不惑之年已经问不起‘为什么’, 可他还是有些不死心, 咬着下唇轻声问:“请问您是…”“闫天设计是我创立的.”闫天, 北京城著名的装修品牌, 而且他们现在只接明星大款的案子, 有架子有里子, 早些年闫公子出走的消息也是满城风雨. 史爱东一下明白了, 合上眼悲叹自己的人生. 他错了, 从开始就错的彻底.   
最后他挂了电话.   
“这星期六是他的婚礼, 我诚挚地邀请你来参加.”  
“这几年谢谢你陪着他胡闹, 你把资料寄来, 我差人把厂子划到你名下.”  
“他不叫闫云达, 叫闫亮.”  
…  
他父亲的话在史爱东脑子里转来转去. 疲惫地靠在沙发上, 思绪飘得老远… “你可不能离开我.” 当时的史爱东这么说. “我不会离开你的.” 闫云达望进史爱东的眼里, 既真挚又深情. 他不知道他说的是不是真话, 但是他相信了. 如今看来, 是自己犯了蠢, 轻易相信了哄孩子的话.   
他没有要那个厂子, 也拒绝了上面说要他当厂长的决定. 星期六那天, 他带着礼物去了婚礼举办的酒店. 酒店当天布置得极尽奢华, 漫天的玫瑰, 锃亮的乳白色大理石, 高贵的欧洲吊灯, 还有长桌上面放着许许多多的礼物盒. 他的礼物盒很小, 也没有写名字. 塞在两个大盒子之间, 他知道闫云达细心, 一定会找到他的礼物, 只要他找到了, 他们之间也就彻底结束了. 史爱东自嘲地笑了声, 再次感叹地看着华丽的吊灯. 看到他眼睛都花了, 眨眨眼往门口走. 他无法大度地眼睁睁看着爱过的人和别人走进婚姻殿堂. 婚礼的工作人员和参加婚礼的客人很多, 大家忙忙碌碌走来走去, 没有人去在意一个失意的中年男人. 史爱东往人们行进的相反方向走, 忽然一个人跑进来撞到了他的肩膀, 将他撞了一个踉跄, 一晃神没稳住坐在地上, 那人忙将人扶起来, 眼神怪异地看着他说:“真不好意思, 摔疼了?” “啊?”史爱东迷茫地看了那人一眼, 再往远处一瞧, 看到一间虚掩着的门的门缝里是闫云达, 面对着他站着, 眼神复杂又绝望. 他盯着他, 往前迈了一步. 史爱东怕自己忍不住喊出声, 也不顾礼节和别人的眼光, 快步离开了现场. 后来觉得脸痒痒的, 一摸一手的水. 难怪那个人问他是不是摔疼了, 原来他的眼泪都流出来了啊. 真的是太不像话了.  
婚礼结束, 闫云达妻子一个一个地翻着客人送的礼物, 他虽然不翻, 但是坐在一边留意着每个客人的名字. 翻完了之后都没有史爱东的礼物, 他拿起衣服就要走, 妻子喊他:“你搞错没有, 今天我们才结婚你要去哪里?”“你别忘了我们只是联姻, 不存在感情.”“你别太过火了, 第一天你就跑出去别人也信不了啊, 到时候戏不是白演了?”“你别管.”说完打车直奔婚礼酒店, 跑到还没收拾干净的长桌前寻找. 他知道史爱东来过了, 而且坚信不疑地相信他送了东西. 桌上一目了然地没有, 不顾脏了衣服趴在地上掀开桌布寻找. 服务员喊了声:“新郎先生, 您在找什么?”“我一个朋友说给我的东西我落这儿了.”“您看是这个吗?”闫云达抬头看见服务员手里捧着一个小盒子, 很简单的黑色, 上面连一点花样都没有. 他站起来捡起盒子, 慢慢打开它. 对的, 就是它了. 他们结束了. “谢谢.”闫云达淡淡地道谢, 待服务员疑惑地转身之后, 颤抖着手拿起里面的银色戒指—上面没有花纹, 唯有里面刻着一些花纹: 一堆沙子一样的图案, 隔着一个爱心后面刻了一个可爱的便便图案. 那时候闫云达把戒指送给史爱东的时候还被挤兑了:“你是这沙子, 盐堆儿, 我是什么? 这坨是什么啊?!”“我就爱你这一坨!”“瞧你那贱样儿嘿.”… 他记得史爱东当时就戴在了手上, 再也没下下来过.   
结束了. 一切…  
最后厂里决定把史爱东升为科长. 是科长可工资比别的科级多了一倍. 他也没反对, 更加兢兢业业地工作, 亲自下车间检查. 时间长了别人也没有什么异议, 什么样的人拿什么价, 史爱东拿这个价, 大家服气.   
闫云达结婚的事情过去了有几个月了, 转眼到了炎热的夏天, 自动加班的史爱东忙好了车间的检查工作, 昏昏沉沉往家走. 他一直不愿意开车, 生怕精神不集中的时候磕着碰着谁. 凭着本能往熟悉的地铁方向走, 上了地铁开始迷迷糊糊. 九点多的时候人已经不多了, 在车上的大多数人都是下班累了靠在座位上休息的, 也有站在一边和朋友聊天说下面要去哪里的青年人. 史爱东愣愣地看了一会儿穿得很鲜艳的年轻人, 又闭上眼睛. 青春啊.   
有些事情就是会来回地重复发生. 听到’德胜门’三个字的时候史爱东一下惊醒, 瞪大了眼睛看着地铁上的显示器—他居然坐反了方向. 他现在住的房子和原来的房子是同一条线的两头, 很久都没有坐反过.   
大概是上天心有不甘, 不愿意有心人再受罪. 史爱东下了车, 一个人赶上来拍了他的肩:“您好.”史爱东看男人怯怯的, 也没皱眉, 无声地看着他. 戴眼镜的男人搔了搔脑袋, 急忙从口袋里掏出一个信封, 低头双手奉给史爱东. 单侧挑眉, 他没有接:“干嘛?” 眼镜依旧保持着恭敬的姿势, 声音有些颤抖但却激动地说:“请您接下这封信!” 史爱东不紧不慢地拿起信, 眼镜儿欣喜地看了他一眼, 鞠了一躬便跑走了. 史爱东耸耸肩, 把信揣进公文包里到对面站台等车回家.   
其实说公文包, 史爱东的公文包是典型的摆设—除了外兜放烟和钥匙其他什么都不放, 他也没有钱包, 所有钱卡都揣身上, 大概是年龄在作怪, 人处在某个位置上的时候就会觉得要做一些这个位置该做的事情, 比方说当上科长了, 天天空着手上班也不像啊. 隔了一个月, 同事塞给他一条云片糕, 说是亲戚家结婚给的, 新娘子踩过的, 有好彩头. 史爱东也没拒绝, 笑着说:“谢谢您, 那我借您吉言了啊!” 随便把东西塞进包里, 想了一秒这包里怎么有东西, 随后被流水线上的事情盖过去了.   
晚上回到家, 把东西倒在沙发上, 掉下来的不仅仅是云片糕, 还有一个信封. 他一拍脑门, 想起来一个月前有个男人递给他的. 那个年轻人有些眼熟, 但他每天事情很多也没工夫去想. 去冰箱里拿了早上冰的茶水过来—原来是喝啤酒的, 但自从和闫云达在一起之后, 闫云达逼他戒了9点之后的进食和饮酒, 久而久之也成了习惯. 虽然分开了, 但失落并不堕落, 既然有人能把自己照顾得那么好, 那就不要再糟蹋自己的身子骨了. 坐在沙发上拆开信, 稍显幼齿的字令他宽容地笑了笑, 然后把信从头到尾读了一遍, 再读一遍. 连着读了三四遍, 他才明白过来, 这小年轻人喜欢他啊. 还是他最不信的一见钟情. “我喜欢您, 从第一次见到您开始.”“一直没有勇气去和您说话, 直到那天您丢了您的水杯在车上, 我才下定决心.”“不知道哪一天能遇见您, 所以我写好这封信, 也许过一个月, 也许过一年, 如果再遇见您, 我会把这封信递给您.” 史爱东揉了揉眼睛, 看了一眼落款日期, 竟然是几年前的日子, 那时候他还没有和闫云达在一起. 同时留下的还有很多联系方式, qq号微博号邮箱什么都有, 史爱东从来也不用那些现代的东西, 家里的电脑除了上网看新闻, 偶然也用别人帮他申请的账号在网上和人下下象棋, 几乎没什么别的用处了. 丢下信, 觉得凉茶有点凉, 便放进微波炉里热了热, 喝完了它, 盯着茶壶愣了半天, 长呼一口气, 稳步走到茶几边捞起手机, 对着信上留的手机号按下去, 两声之后听见对方客气礼貌的声调:“您好.”“那个…”四十多岁的人了, 史爱东没想到自己在这里犯了怵, 稳了稳心神, 重新开口,“您一个月前递给我一封信…”“啊, 您看到了是吗?”那头的声音带上了明显的激动, 声音也大了一些. 史爱东不禁露齿而笑, 安心了些:“是, 不好意思, 到今天才给您回复.”“我喜欢你.”对方突然说, 像是怕被拒绝一样. 史爱东回想了一下小年轻的模样, 话说得很委婉, 没接受也没拒绝:“先别说这么早, 我连你名字都不知道, 就等于我都不认识你…”“我叫李云天, 今年29岁, 在XX大学当辅导员, 同时也在外面开了一家小书店, 周末会在那里举行书友会, 我有时候也说评书说着玩, 您要是乐意这星期来小店听我说书咱们也能见见面多了解了解啊~”话说到这份上了, 史爱东心一横, 想, 那就去吧, 反正也是一个人.   
为了不忘记史爱东特意写了个条儿放在自己办公桌上, 上面就俩字’评书’. 同事走过来看见了, 好奇地问:“要去听评书?” 史爱东点点头, 跟人岔开话题聊了几句便下了车间. 周五下班时候看到条儿摘下来放在手里带回家贴在手机屏幕上. 转天下午摸索着去了李云天给的地址.   
书店不大, 是长条形的, 但是有二层, 一层是书, 二层是说评书的地方. 他听着楼上有声音, 就问收银台的女孩:“这里有说书的是吗?”“是的先生, 您要是想听可以直接上去, 我们老师不收费.”史爱东歪歪头, 不易察觉地玩味的表情, 冲女孩礼貌地微笑, 轻手轻脚踩上了楼, 刚踩到一半往上面看了一眼, 听书的人还挺多, 大多都是孩子, 还有几个成年人, 大概是家长, 他们都在认真地听书, 从这个高度可以看见坐在最前面面对着楼梯的李云天正在生动地说书. 李云天看见了史爱东, 咧嘴笑了一下视线又转移到听众那儿. 史爱东也就没动了, 看得出来那些人很喜欢听他说书. 盯着李云天眉飞色舞的表情出了神, 那人拍了醒木, 一场书说完了史爱东才从那张脸上回了神. 他几步蹬上去, 给下楼的人腾了位置. 李云天喝着水, 眼睛一瞬不瞬地盯着史爱东. 待人都走完了, 史爱东也没客气, 直接拖了把椅子坐在李云天旁边, 打量着周围开口:“弄得不错啊.”“这都是爱好. 你刚才听了, 觉得怎么样?”“呃…”史爱东有些犯难, 因为他只盯着李云天的脸出了神, 根本没听人说的什么故事, 就打哈哈,“不错.”“您都没听吧?”“没有.”明人不说暗话, 史爱东也不拐弯抹角了,“史爱东.”伸出手, 被李云天握住. 李云天靠近了些, 真挚地望进史爱东的眼睛:“我喜欢您. 希望您能接受我.”“你怎么知道我就是那一拨的?”“因为我看见过您和一个梳小辫儿的男人在一起.”他说的是闫云达. 史爱东睫毛颤了颤, 低头默认了. 手被另一只宽大的手摩挲着, 史爱东倒是不讨厌.“所以您能给我个机会吗?”“我比你大十几岁啊.”年龄就代表着代沟啊.“我陪你到死.”“话别说那么早.”史爱东抽出手,拍了拍裤子上不存在的灰尘. [“你可别离开我.”“我不会离开你的.”]闫云达的话还绕在史爱东的脑子里, 如今到这个结局, 他再也没法相信所谓的承诺. 李云天重新抓住了史爱东的手, 放在自己胸口:“我不会再说不负责任的空话了. 现在只希望您给我时间, 让我们相知, 然后您决定要不要相爱.” 年轻人目光灼灼, 甚是诚恳. 史爱东无奈地笑笑, 再相信一次吧.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一切都是假的假的! 切勿上升真人!

    和李云天相处完全不像和闫云达在一起. 闫云达承担了很多事情—做饭, 洗衣, 包括冬天休息日出太阳的时候把史爱东从床上弄起来把被子抱到阳台去晒, 之后再回来给史爱东做早饭. 史爱东要是不愿意起他就把被子掀起来自己盖上去跟小狗一样把人舔醒… 李云天更多的时候是宠着史爱东. 他早上有赖床的习惯, 很多年都改不了这毛病, 只要节假日没人喊他必然睡到11点起来早午饭一起解决. 相处了一段日子之后李云天逢周五都会和他出去吃饭, 然后住下来, 第二天比他还能赖床, 到11点史爱东醒了李云天还搂着人脖子流口水, 他得把李云天推醒自己才能起来.

    就这么过着有小两年, 两个人都没有提过要搬一起住, 保持着周末情人的关系. 一天很久没联系的岳云鹏打电话给他说出来吃饭, 当日正好周五, 李云天已经从学校到他家了, 他问岳云鹏能不能把李云天带着, 岳云鹏在那头含糊地答应. 史爱东撇撇嘴, 把在一边换衣服的李云天叫上去了岳云鹏给的地址. 到了饭店还没进包厢, 李云天认了个门就去了洗手间, 史爱东在门口等他, 隐隐约约听见里面说话:“…你不知道, 当年我们有一个同事为了史爷打了老大, 后来还进去了.” “你怎么知道是为了他?” “嗨, 我当时在场啊!” “你不上班尽干一些不该掺和的事干嘛.” “我就这样了, 怎么着吧!” “我也没说不喜欢你这样的啊! 我喜欢, 喜欢.” “瞧你那样儿. 哼. 告诉你啊, 晚上不许吃肉知道么?” “都听你的, 成吗?” “嗯!” 李云天见史爱东愣在门口, 表情僵硬, 上前抚了一下男人的头发, 温柔地凑近了说:“怎么了?” 史爱东抬头望了一眼李云天, 缓和了表情:“进去吧.”

    史爱东听说几年前之前装修的时候认识的岳云鹏同事李鹤彪进局子里待了七天, 但岳云鹏没有告诉他什么原因. 他当然也不会想到自己身上. 仔细回想一下, 李鹤彪这人不拘小节, 典型的糙汉, 但对他稍微有些糙过了头—就着自己喝过的酒杯继续喝, 就着自己用过的筷子继续用, 经常给自己碗里夹没有刺的鱼肉, 没骨头的家禽… 他还是不敢想—自从买了个房子碰到了那群装修的人, 自己就再也没有过桃花运了, 这男人乌乌泱泱全奔着他来了, 就连有时候在单位里也有男人经常盯着他看, 尤其是认识高峰之后男人向他搭讪的次数成几何倍数增长… 这都什么毛病? 全世界都知道我喜欢上了男人了吗?

    史爱东和高峰认识有些年了, 还是在和闫云达正式交往之前, 他记得那时还瘦条条的高峰骑着车跟下班回家走在路上的史爱东打听道:“师傅, 天津怎么走?” 史爱东那双大眼睛含义颇深地上下扫了一眼这个青年, 没忍住笑了一下:“宝贝儿, 你骑得回天津么?” 高峰也没个正型地回道:“回不去我没地儿住啊, 不然大爷您收留我?” “我家可什么都没有.”史爱东也不知哪儿来的闲工夫和玩心, 直觉告诉他这个男孩不坏, 一嘴天津话, 长得眉清目秀, 嘴角还有颗痣. 以前一个算命的告诉他那叫巧言痣, 表示爱说话, 至于他为什么会听算命的说, 因为他前妻嘴角就有颗痣, 后来他有点信了, 因为他前妻嘴里出不了好话, 有时候他都觉得这女人真应该去卖房子—太能说了, 用上去不知道能卖多少套房呢, 说不定还能评上北京市年度卖房冠军… 史爱东盯着高峰嘴角出了神, 后者用手扒拉了一下史爱东的头发, 被扒拉的人反应很快地拍掉了高峰的手, 翻了个眼皮转身走了. 高峰坐在车座上, 两只脚和船桨一样轮流踩着地往前赶史爱东, 因为座位比较高, 他只能像个鸭子一样左歪一下右歪一下前进:“别走啊大爷!”“你看, 我叫高峰, 你肯定能听出来我是天津人.”高峰举手投足充满了自信, “在这儿刚开了一家公司, 给你看我的名片.” 高峰一只手艰难地扶着车把一只手掏了口袋弄出一张名片, 又往前蹬了几步, 停下来双手递给停下来的史爱东. 男人看着那双手又瞧了一眼高峰, 高峰的眼中倒是挺真诚. 他无奈地笑了笑, 接过名片扫了一眼, 无不嘲讽地说:“你是在耍老年人玩啊.”“没有, 今晚我真想回家. 可家里没有人.”高峰将车停在一边, 站在史爱东面前. 高峰个子很高, 史爱东嫌弃地往旁边站了站—他烦死抬头看人了. “所以呢?”史爱东不明所以然, 这小伙子是要干嘛? “啊, 大爷.”高峰泄气地抓了抓头, 直接告诉了他,“我这么说吧, 您长得很好看, 我想找您过夜. 当然您得愿意…”史爱东唯恐自己耳朵蹿稀, 侧了个脸眯着眼睛难以置信地问:“什--么?”“一…”史爱东几乎秒懂下面两个字了. 他抬手拒绝:“宝贝儿, 我不是那行, 也不是同性恋. 你要是喜欢, 东单公园啊.” 抬腿走了, 留下高峰一个人杵在那儿. 史爱东不明白: 怎么会有男人喜欢上他这样的啊? 这个疑问在和闫云达在一起之后便迎刃而解—没有什么原因, 就是自然地爱上了.

    李云天和史爱东在一起时间长了, 渐渐地也不再那么粘着他了, 由原来的见到就要做爱到后来的只是抱着就好. 史爱东倒是没什么想法, 因为毕竟蜜月期就那么几个月, 谁还天天有闲情逸致制造浪漫. 平时他俩相处李云天也不是多么爱说话的人, 基本上都是史爱东事无巨细地跟年轻男人说这说那.

    某天夜里, 史爱东惊醒了, 他从李云天怀里坐起来, 喘了几口气, 又愣愣地看了一眼熟睡的李云天. “怎么…”李云天口齿不清地问, 眼睛没睁开. 史爱东握了握他的手, 柔声说:“没事儿, 我去喝杯水.” 李云天咕噜咕噜了几声又睡着了.

    倒了杯水坐在沙发上喝, 面前的茶几摆着李云天的手机. 史爱东从来没有翻人手机的习惯, 就是以前也没有翻过他前妻的手机, 所以才后知后觉. 他认为信任一个人就要无条件信任, 翻手机是很不耻的行为. 李云天的手机忽然亮了, 史爱东没有翻的想法, 但是随便扫了一眼—10086. 这10086挺好玩啊, 还会发‘孩子想你了, 什么时候回来啊?’的话. 史爱东想着, 觉得蹊跷.

    在沙发上坐了一个小时, 他依然没有翻李云天的手机.

    不是因为信任, 而是因为恐惧.

    他想起那个让他惊醒的梦: 他站在悬崖边, 看着远方, 忽然背后一个推力把他推了下去, 跌进了无底的海洋, 没有人救他, 任由他一个人昏迷窒息死亡…

    史爱东抖了抖身子, 有点冷.

    一直对着手机坐到第二天早晨, 史爱东起身, 推醒了酣睡的李云天:“云天, 云天.”“啊…”李云天皱着眉用胳膊遮住了阳光.“陪我去海边吧.”“让我睡一会儿…”男人用被子蒙住了头.

    史爱东一个人开车去了离北京最近的海边, 一个人爬上了海边一个五六米高的岩石, 小心翼翼地坐在了最边缘, 面朝大海.

    最终他还是翻了李云天的手机.

    “我跟我妈说了, 说你星期一晚上回来, 让她给你做你最喜欢吃的菜.”

    “小立会走路了, 你错过了历史性的一刻啊.”

    “老公, 我想你了, 还想你的小宝贝儿了.”

    全是10086发来的. 史爱东从来没有那么恨过这些阿拉伯数字.

    恍惚间, 他低头看见脚下的海里有一个人, 身子随着波浪晃来晃去. 那个人抬头看着他, 一瞬不瞬地盯着他, 不说话也没有动作. 史爱东哑然, 喉头没忍住一个嘶声的哽咽, 朝着那人伸出手去, 连带着身子一起摔了下去…

    …恍惚中, 史爱东的眼前全是蓝黑色的水, 周身冰凉的, 他不会游泳, 却也不想挣扎, 只是憋的难受. 一只有力的手伸过来拉住了下沉的他, 他才心安地闭上了眼.

    醒来时, 他觉得很暖和. 扭头看看周围, 却因为肺腔早前吸入的海水残渣又咳嗽了几声. 一个男人从厨房跑出来, 坐在他床边:“怎么样? 有没有哪里不舒服?”—李云天, 是他此刻最不想见到的人. 史爱东低头没说话, 李云天便继续心疼地责怪:“早上怎么不等我一起来啊! 要不是你朋友岳云鹏打电话来我还不知道出了这事儿呢…”年轻男人抱住史爱东, 手掌不停安抚史爱东的后背. 史爱东瞪大了眼睛看着李云天背后, 站在厨房门边的闫云达. 给李云天打电话的是岳云鹏, 但给岳云鹏打电话的却是闫云达, 这里是闫云达的房子, 他也是闫云达救的. “我喜欢游泳, 以后要在离北京最近的海边建个房子, 然后把你接过来养老, 我天天给你下海捞鱼捕虾然后做大餐给你吃.””我们以后要开个海鲜餐厅, 你是老板.”“你要相信我.”闫云达的话此刻一句句回荡在他耳边, 史爱东曾唾弃闫云达说的每一句话, 都是假的, 都是假的, 如今他眼睁睁地看着一言不发面无表情的闫云达, 最后还是哭了出来. 闫云达伸了伸手, 难过地看着史爱东的哭脸, 他难受. 最后他走了出去. 他不能在史爱东面前流泪, 他要用余生兑现他说的每一句话.

    几年过去了, 闫云达离了婚, 正式摆脱了他爸爸的控制, 自己在海边开了个海鲜餐厅, 雇了几个当地人做服务生. 一天下午两点多, 闫云达正在清点收入, 注意到一个鬓角花白的中年人, 穿着与海滩格格不入的紫色Polo衫和牛仔裤走进店里, 一边走还一边打量着店面. 最后走到柜台前, 眼神闪烁地看了一眼闫云达便挪开了视线, 低声道:“店不错.” 闫云达先是愣了一下, 后又释然地笑:“是啊. 这里的装潢我亲自设计的.”“为什么?”“为了我对他说的每一句话.”“为什么?”“因为,”闫云达真挚地盯着眼前的人,“我爱他.” 中年男人敲了敲桌面, 由开始的窘迫渐渐变得放松适应, 他抬起头, 征求意见似的问:“你这儿还缺老板吗?” 闫云达抬起手轻轻钳住对方的下巴, 凑近了说:“你来了就不缺了.”凑得更近, 用近乎耳语的音量道,“你愿意吗, 史爱东?”“我愿意.”史爱东闭上了眼睛, 完整地接纳闫云达侵袭而来的嘴唇.


	4. extra: Yesterday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 闫史番外, 时间线是闫史短信分手前一天.  
> 绵里藏针, 糖中带刀. 其中也埋了条线, 会在水产正文中浮出.  
> 勿扰真人.

“我爱他~ 轰轰烈烈最疯狂~”

    史爱东还没从睡梦中醒来, 闫云达一边唱歌一边掀被子. 史爱东死拽着被子往头上蒙, 只露出一撮头发.“你快起来! 我要晒被子!”闫云达放弃拽被子, 转而去拉窗帘, 哗啦哗啦的声音使得史爱东翻了个身背对窗户. 耀眼的阳光打进屋里, 闫云达再次去拽被子, 一边拽一边‘威胁’:“再不起来我要惩罚你!”史爱东被弄得睡意全无, 仍然执拗地拽着被子不肯起来, 想着兴许一会儿这小子不闹了自己还能睡个回笼觉.“就你还惩罚我?”声音在被子里闷闷的. 闫云达一使劲把被子掀开, 自己盖上去, 压着爱人的手腕装傻充楞:“你说什么--? 大—声—点儿--”满脸坏笑地盯着身下人的脸, 不自觉摸了摸男人的脸—史爱东脸上睡出了一条印子, 头发横七竖八地支棱着. 史爱东佯怒, 但也只是象征性地挣了挣手腕:“我说, 你还敢惩罚我呐?”“大—声—点儿--”史爱东看着年轻爱人死皮赖脸的样子, 想到这人不听到点软话是不会起来的了. 闫云达的禁锢到底也没有多紧, 史爱东举起胳膊环住了闫云达的脖子, 将人拉下来, 在他耳边轻声细语道:“你可别离开我啊.”闫云达定了定, 搂着人的胳膊紧了紧, 坚定地说:“我不会离开你的.”虽然看不见他眼中的认真, 但史爱东能感觉出来年轻人的执着.

    人体被子离开之后也带走了真正的棉被, 史爱东哀叹一声还是起床去刷牙洗脸了. 回来之后发觉闫云达盯着窗外楼下, 表情有些凝重和烦躁, 他便捏了捏人的上臂, 问:“怎么了?”顺着他的视线看去, 一辆黑色奥迪正开走. 没什么奇怪的东西啊. 史爱东想着, 却被闫云达一把抱在怀里, 好像世界末日一般, 他的身体颤抖着, 让史爱东有些手忙脚乱地拍着年轻人的背:“怎么了怎么了?”“我不会离开你的.”闫云达只是这么说. 史爱东的下巴垫在闫云达的肩上, 哭笑不得:“我知道啦.”“我爱你.”闫云达固执地说.“我也爱你.”史爱东温柔地回应. 很久之前史爱东是不会轻易说‘爱’这个字, 但后来高峰说了一句话让他茅塞顿开: 你只活一次, 如果有机会干嘛不争取? 你不说, 就完全没可能. 抱了一会儿, 闫云达狠狠地在史爱东嘴唇上亲了一口, 恢复到嬉皮笑脸的状态:“想吃什么老公给你做!”史爱东看着这翻脸比翻书还快的人, 强忍着一巴掌呼过去的冲动, 翻了个白眼走到客厅拿报纸, 一边喝水一边看. 闫云达跟着史爱东坐在沙发上, 服了个软:“老公你想吃什么, 我给你做.”都是男人, 谁不喜欢爱人和自己服软呢. 史爱东弯了弯嘴角, 回头在闫云达嘴角吻了一下说:“咱们吃点疙瘩汤?”史爱东很喜欢吃闫云达做的西红柿疙瘩汤, 又饱腹又鲜, 还不怎么费时间. 年轻男人凑过去在史爱东脖子里深吸一口气, 稍带委屈地说:“大早上的你可别撩我.”“谁特么撩你了, 再不去晚上别上床睡觉.”史爱东装作正经地抖了抖报纸, 不再看他. 最后闫云达偷了一个香后去做饭了, 史爱东躲在报纸后面偷笑.

    “听说了么, 厂长换了.”中午吃饭的功夫, 史爱东就听见食堂有几个人讨论这事情. 他手顿了一下—厂长换人, 会不会任人唯亲? 胡思乱想的时候, 那几个人又庆幸起来:“听说是个小年轻, 三十上下. 不过听说这个厂长平时也不管这里, 人事应该不会有变动.”史爱东还想着要是在这里下岗了那估计也只能拉下老脸去求高峰给安排个活儿了, 很久之前他考了驾照, 除了年审基本没用过, 要是能给人开开车跑跑腿也不算太丢人. 就是起早贪黑的怕影响了自己的爱人. 想到这个新厂长和爱人年龄相仿他不由自主地露出一抹蜜笑, 惊得同桌的同事用胳膊肘捅他:“史科, 你咋这么吓人呢.”

    晚上回到家, 闫云达难得不在, 但是冰箱里的菜显示他已经回来过了. 桌上留着一张条:“我出去有事儿, 晚点回来.”落款是一副卡通盐堆. 史爱东宠溺地摸了摸手上的戒指, 拿出菜放进微波炉里热着吃了. 快11点了闫云达也没回来. 这事儿不常有, 但也不是没有, 以前他们公司聚会的时候会弄到很晚. 史爱东没有放在心上, 躺床上给闫云达发了条短信就睡觉了.


End file.
